Boredom is Bad for Everyone
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Izzy is bored and so is Duncan, until they find something on the internet that’s bound to make the day more fun. But what’s fun for them isn’t so great for the others. Pairings: Ezzy, Gwyler, LeDunca and Lisold


**Boredom is Bad for Everyone**

**Title:** Boredom is Bad for Everyone

**Summary:** Izzy is bored and so is Duncan, until they find something on the internet that's bound to make the day more fun. But what's fun for them isn't so great for the others.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of course.

**Pairings:** Izzy/Ezekiel, Tyler/Gwen, LeShawna/Duncan and Harold/Lindsey

**Warnings:** Random hilarity, one 'f' bomb.

**Winter-Rae:** This is for my dear friend **Imagi **for her birthday. I hope you had a great one hun! And I hope you enjoy the silliness I wrote for you! Happy Birthday! Enjoy! And I guess this is set in between TDA and season three.

* * *

**Boredom is Bad for Everyone**

"Has anyone seen Izzy eh?" Ezekiel asked, sticking his head into the lounge area of the hotel.

"Nope," Tyler replied, "Why?"

"She said something about being bored eh," the prairie teen replied. This statement made the teens who were sitting in the lounge all go pale. A bored Izzy was an unsafe Izzy, and an unsafe Izzy often got into trouble which would only end in calling the RCMP officers.

"Maybe she's just swimming in the pool," Gwen said hopefully.

"Doubtful," Noah replied, "I saw her running off with Cody's computer. For all we know she hacked into some secret government files and is starting World War Three with them."

"I don't think Izzy is that resourceful eh," Ezekiel pointed out.

"Oh you'd be surprised," the bookworm replied, "I still wonder how she made it onto the RCMP's most wanted list."

The four teens exchanged looks.

"Maybe we better go and look for her," Tyler said.

"Agreed."

* * *

Izzy however, was not causing havoc, or at least not yet. She was on Cody's laptop searching for something that might inspire her.

"Oh wow, this is perfect" she said excitedly, when she came across a site which provided instructions on how to get rid of her sudden bout of boredom.

"Duncan!" she shouted, eager to share this with someone and the punk would be a perfect partner in a crime such as this, "Come here!"

"No Izzy, I don't want to see it!" came the punk's reply. Izzy frowned.

"Yes you do, get in here! You'll love it! I'm serious!"

She heard him groan, shuffle to his feet and start walking towards her.

"For the last time Izzy, I'm not into domin..." he stopped when he saw what was on the monitor and his jaw dropped slightly, "Wait, what the hell is that?"

"For us my fellow criminal, gold," she replied simply, "For the others....oh this is gonna be good!"

* * *

"Did you guys just feel that?" Gwen asked.

"Feel what?" Tyler asked his girlfriend.

"I got a chill just now," she replied, "It felt like...sudden doom."

"Izzy!" Ezekiel shouted, "Where are you?"

* * *

"There's a problem though," Duncan said, pointing to the monitor, "We're missing supplies, unless you have some of those."

Izzy shook her head.

"Nope, I don't need them now so I haven't bought any," the red head replied, tapping her bottom lip and trying to think of an alternate plan, "Hey! Let's borrow some from Eva."

Duncan paled.

"That's suicide!"

"No, no," she said, waving him off, "I have the perfect plan. Go and get Justin and meet me outside of her room."

Izzy then took off out of the room and down the hall. Duncan shook his head but decided to do as she asked. He was bored too and this seemed like it could be fun.

* * *

He located Justin in the spa part of the hotel, along with Katie, Sadie and Beth.

"Hey all," he greeted.

"Hi Duncan," Beth greeted, but still not taking her eyes off of Justin, "How are you?"

"Pretty good, hey Justin, you busy?"

The male model, who was just finishing up a facial, shrugged.

"Not really, why?"

"I, um, LeShawna and I have a date tonight."

"Good for you," Justin muttered.

"I need your opinion on what to wear," the punk went on, thinking quickly. Justin seemed to perk up at this, since clothing and looking good were his expert fields, and since Duncan was clearly a fashion disaster; he knew it was his duty to help him. He got to his feet.

"Lead the way," he said. The two boys left the girls to go up to Duncan's room.

"Justin's so helpful isn't he?" Beth gushed.

"He so is," Katie and Sadie replied happily.

* * *

"Hello Izzy," Justin greeted the red head coldly as they approached her.

"Justin," Izzy growled. The model looked at the number on the door.

"This isn't your room," Justin said to Duncan, "This is Eva's."

"Justin," the red head said, "If you live through this, I hope you don't hold a grudge."

"Wha..."

Before Justin could finish speaking, Izzy had tossed a black lace bra at him, which landed on his head. Justin paled as Izzy opened her mouth and screamed, "JUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH EVA'S BRA, YOU PERV?"

"Oh, you're sick," Duncan said. Izzy just cackled.

"Run model boy," she said to Justin as they heard thundering footsteps, "Run fast."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Eva screamed and glared at Justin. Sadly for the model when Eva was in a rage such as this, his good looks did nothing to help him.

"MOMMY!" he screamed as he ran away, with the bra still on his head, and Eva tearing after him screaming all sorts of death threats. This was the chance Izzy needed, she had managed to snatch Eva's key to her room as she tried to throttle Justin and hurried into the tough girl's room with Duncan behind her.

"Okay, I'm a criminal and even I wouldn't do anything like that," the punk said over Justin's wails, "Why didn't you just grab them while you were in here in the first place?"

Izzy ignored him and started to go through Eva's things in her bathroom.

"Oh he'll live," she said as she came across what she was looking for, "Ah-ha, here we go."

The two were just about to make their getaway when Noah happened upon them. He had separated from the other three in their search for Izzy when he heard the cries of Anti-Me.

"Umm guys," he said, "Eva seems to be strangling Justin."

"Oh crap!" Duncan said, as much as he didn't like the model, he didn't really want to have anyone's death on his conscious. Noah then regarded Izzy and noticed the blue box in her hands.

"What are you doing with those?" he asked her. Izzy giggled.

"I found instructions online for a tampon gun!"

"Oh God! Eva no, don't do that!" Duncan yelled from somewhere down the hall.

"Oh shut up," she replied, "It's not like it can't be reattached."

Noah shook his head at Izzy.

"You know this can only end badly right?"

Izzy grinned.

"To see the look on Miss Meanie and the Evil One's faces will be totally worth it!"

"I see, Ezekiel is looking for you by the way."

"Aww, my lover misses me eh?" she joked, "Well if you see him, tell him Duncan and I will be near the pool if he wants to help us in our mission. Bye Noah!"

Izzy then skipped down the opposite end of the hall. Noah rolled his eyes and then found Duncan pulling Eva off of a dazed looking Justin.

"Is he still alive?" Noah asked, poking him.

"He'll be fine," Eva said, "I only cut off his air for like five seconds."

She then picked up her bra and walked away.

"What was that for?" Justin demanded, "What did I ever do to you?"

Duncan laughed.

"Izzy's idea," he said, "Where did she go anyway?"

"By the pool," Noah reported, "Take Ezekiel with you if you see him."

"Right."

"I changed after TDA ended!" Justin ranted, "I became a more or less nice person! I don't make fun of less attractive people anymore! What did I do to deserve EVA'S WRATH?"

Noah chuckled.

"Calm down there stud," he said, "I'm sure this is nothing that years of therapy can't cure."

* * *

Meanwhile by the pool, Duncan and Izzy were standing around a little table. One would think they were conducting surgery with the serious looks on their faces. They hadn't been able to locate Ezekiel so it looked like he might end up being a victim in their little prank.

"Knife?" Izzy asked.

"Knife," Duncan replied, handing it to her.

"Fittings?"

"Fittings."

"Glue gun?" she asked.

"Glue gun," he replied, then taking a cloth and dabbing her forehead. Izzy then cackled.

"Yes!" she yelled triumphantly, lifting the two tampon guns into the air, "I have done it!"

The two of them then grabbed up the little tampon holders they made, which looked a lot like the belts of bullets cowboys used to wear, some red paint and their guns. They then proceeded to find their friends who were scattered throughout the hotel, and exact their prank on them.

* * *

Heather and Courtney were both sunning themselves on the patio of the hotel when Duncan and Izzy spotted them. They hid quietly and waited.

The queen bee sat up suddenly.

"I know someone's there!" she snapped, "Come out!"

"What's goi...?"

Before Courtney could finish her question both she and Heather were struck in the forehead by something.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" they both screamed when they removed the little objects, only to be pelted with dozens more.

"DUNCAN! IZZY!" Courtney screamed, "I'M GOING TO CALL MY LAWYER ABOUT THIS!"

"This better damn well be paint!" Heather snapped.

"Of course it is," Izzy replied, "We're not that nasty."

Duncan chuckled and the two of them ran out of the room.

"Oh, it's the little things that make life worth living," the red head said as she reloaded her tampon gun.

"Indeed it does my friend," Duncan replied, he then spotted LeShawna leaving her room so he hurried over to her, "Hey there beautiful."

"Hey Duncan, what in the world are you doing?"

"Hitting people with tampons," he replied. LeShawna pulled a face.

"Not used ones," he said, "Jeez, that's sick. Izzy found out how to make a tampon gun online."

"I see," she said.

"Wanna come and helps us?"

"Oh way," she laughed, "This can only end badly for you, have fun though."

Duncan frowned and then rejoined Izzy who had just finished getting Trent, Geoff and Owen. The punk could hear various cries of disgust.

"LeShawna didn't wanna come?" Izzy asked.

"No," he replied shortly.

"Aww don't feel bad punk boy, I know just what to do to make it feel all better!"

"And what might that be?"

"Shoot people with tampons of course!" she chirped.

"Good idea!"

* * *

So the pair of unlikely friends spent the next little while hunting down the others. They got Cody, Noah, Justin and Beth in the restaurant, annoying Noah the most when one of the stray tampons landed in his drink. Next was; Katie, Sadie and DJ in the lounge, the BFFFLs squealed in annoyance, especially when DJ tried to hide behind them. Next to be hit was Lindsey and Harold, who to their surprise, were making out in the hot tub.

"No way!" Duncan said before he shot at Harold and Izzy at Lindsey.

"Idiots!" Harold yelled at them as they ran.

* * *

The two snipers were heading back to give Courtney and Heather another round when they luckily happened upon Bridgette, Gwen and Tyler. The jock, who had seen these types of guns before, shook his head.

"Do it, and I will mess you up!" he threatened.

"Bring it jock boy!" Izzy said, and thus the shooting began. Tyler however, being the gentleman that he was, managed to protect Gwen and Bridgette from most of the blasts.

"Curses!" Izzy said, "Pull back!"

The two of them hurried away with Tyler yelling after them that he would get them back.

"Oh this is fun," Duncan said.

"Anyone left?" Izzy asked him.

"Just one."

"No, no," she said, "Not my lover Zeke. I didn't shoot at LeShawna did I?"

"No," Duncan said slowly, "Not Ezekiel..."

He then pointed his tampon gun right at her.

"You."

"Oh you rotten, team killing man-whore!" Izzy shouted at him. The two of them then started to chase after one another, trying to nail each other with the tampons. Izzy happened to be an expert at dodging but Duncan was fast, so neither of them was hitting their mark.

"Stop running Duncan," Izzy said, "It'll make it so much easier in the end."

"Never!" the punk called back.

The two were having such a grand time that they failed to notice Eva round a corner, until they crashed into her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled at them, "Were you the ones in my room today!"

Duncan and Izzy exchanged looks, their lives were flashing through their eyes; Izzy saw the first time the RCMP chased after her while Duncan saw his last day at juvie.

"It was her idea!" Duncan said, at the same time Izzy shouted, "It was his idea."

"What!" they snapped at each other. Eva ignored their arguing and grabbed them up by the back of their tops. Duncan and Izzy proceeded to slap-fight with each other as Eva brought them downstairs. The two of them only stopped arguing when Ezekiel caught up to Eva.

"What's going on eh?" he asked her.

"These two have been hitting people with tampons all afternoon and I was asked to catch them so they can face their punishment."

"Punishment?" Duncan asked.

"Tampons?" Ezekiel asked.

"Fruit salad?" Izzy finished, causing the others to look at her, "What?"

"But Eva, you can't punish Izzy eh," Ezekiel said.

"Aww, thanks for coming to my rescue Zeke," Izzy said, then she added dramatically, "But, I have to face what I have done! By tamponing...wait is that word? Anyway, by tamponing my friends I have called my ability to be a friend into question. I will take whatever punishment they have for me! As long as it doesn't involve a whip, chains, gag balls, paddles or anything of that nature. I save that for you right lover?"

Ezekiel blushed and shook his head.

"Izzy, you know that stuff freaks me out eh."

The red head giggled.

"I know, I just love to see you blush."

"Can I go now?" Eva asked Ezekiel. The prairie teen nodded but followed after them. Eva brought them into the kitchen where all of the others were waiting. Duncan and Izzy blanched when they saw that they were all, save for Eva, Ezekiel and LeShawna, armed.

Courtney and Heather had bowls of mashed potatoes, Trent and Geoff were armed with bottles of salad dressing, Owen was holding a barrel of pickles (although he looked more like he was about to eat it then toss it as them), Cody had a large bottle of ketchup while Noah had the mustard.

Justin was holding a carton of eggs, Katie and Sadie each held a fish, DJ had a bag of flour, Lindsey and Harold were each holding what looked like a jug of iced grape juice, and Bridgette had a tub of chocolate frosting in her hand. Finally Gwen and Tyler were each holding a spray-able can of whipped cream.

"Oh we are so fucked," Duncan said.

"Amen to that brother," Izzy said.

"Watch your mouth boy," LeShawna warned the punk.

"Can't we talk about this?" Duncan asked as Eva set them down and locked the door so they couldn't escape.

"We're just going to give you your just 'desserts'" Eva said as she picked up a rather large chocolate cake. Izzy spun around and grabbed up a banana cream pie and Duncan grabbed a punch bowl.

"Duncan, it was great knowing you," Izzy said.

"Izzy, you're crazy, but I'll be honoured to get creamed alongside you!" he replied.

The others took aim.

"Oh crap!" was all that was said as each of the teens tossed their food/condiment/drink at Duncan and Izzy.

* * *

When the dust (food particles) settled, Duncan and Izzy looked at total mess, but the punch and the pie that they threw did manage to hit a target.

"Boy!" yelled a drenched LeShawna.

"Izzy!" said a pie covered Ezekiel.

"Oops."

"Food fight!" Harold yelled suddenly.

"YES!" most of the others screamed.

"Watch the hair!" Justin shouted.

"I swear if I get hurt my lawyer will hear about this!" Courtney snapped before Ezekiel grabbed a bowl of green Jell-o and over turned it on her head.

* * *

It didn't take long before the whole kitchen was completely trashed and the teens in it were trashed too.

"Oohh Zeke, you have some Jell-o on your lip," Izzy said.

"Where?"

"Here, let me get it."

The red head then pulled Ezekiel close to her and kissed him passionately, succeeding in getting rid of the Jell-o.

"Mmm," she mused, "What a delicious kiss."

"Who threw the mayonnaise?" Justin demanded.

"That was me," Harold said, helping Lindsey and Gwen up, trying to keep his balance in the process; easier said than done since the floor was so slippery.

"Ewww," the model moaned.

"I hear it's good for the skin," Beth offered.

"Next time you two are bored," Courtney started to snap at Duncan and Izzy, "Think, before you..."

"Shut it," Izzy said, shoving an apple into the CIT's mouth to silence her, "This was fun; I say we do it again sometime!"

"I say let's all jump in the pool," Duncan said, "Hey LeShawna, need help out of that top?"

"You wish."

"Oohh, we should all go skinny dipping!" Izzy said, the others all looked at her and a dead silence fell over them. The red head was pretty sure a she could have heard a pin drop.

"What?" she asked, "Bad idea?"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Yes there is such thing as a tampon gun. I actually got this idea from a comic I had seen awhile ago, it was really funny. Anyway, I hoped you liked this Imagi. Sorry it was late! Much love and happy birthday. And thanks to everyone for reading, cheers!


End file.
